


Never Leave Me, Please

by ShippyPrincess



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, if you know madoka magica, you'll understand the character death thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippyPrincess/pseuds/ShippyPrincess
Summary: Homura has suffered through so many timelines, when will it all turn in her favor?Spoilers if you haven't watched the movies.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 17





	Never Leave Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erbine99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbine99/gifts).



The pounding in her ears barely managed to drown out the scream that escaped her lips, arm reaching out towards the direction that had caused her agony. A flash of pink was the last thing she saw before the world grew quiet with only the soft whistling of the wind to remind her that she was still alive. Her feet carried her swiftly through debris, down to what could have once been a street in Mitakihara. Tears tugged at the edge of her eyes, staring down at the now lifeless body that was once her friend. Her skin was pale, the small gem on her chest cracked after the fierce battle. The bane of her existence, a small white rabbit-like-creature, slowly walked over to her and sat down, perched on some raised debris.

“It couldn’t be helped,” it said in a rather child-like sounding voice, “Walpurgisnacht was simply too strong for her. Life will continue on, though.”

Homura’s teeth clenched as anger welled up from the pit of her stomach, grabbing the creature by its throat with one hand. Her fingers squeezed just slightly, letting her anger boil over into this small act of aggression. She stopped soon after with a heavy sigh, releasing and dropping it like a dirty rag. It wouldn’t matter if she killed it, Kyuubey would always come back… It had endless bodies to spare, after all.

“No, it won’t,” she curtly spoke out, turning away from the fallen creature.

“What do you…? Homura?” It called out to her just as she began walking. Before it had the chance to speak again, time began turning back around her. She wouldn’t… No, she  **couldn’t** fail this time. She had to save Madoka Kaname, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

“ra... mura…? Homura! Hey, Homura?” the soft voice called out, watching the dark haired female stirring. Homura lifted her head, staring at Madoka with sleep and tear filled eyes, trying to focus on her face.

“What’s wrong? Why do you look so worried?” She couldn’t stop the yawn that escaped her lips, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to clear them. She was somewhat shocked to feel the moisture on her fingers, staring blankly down at them.

“You were crying in your sleep… Did you have a nightmare?” Madoka gingerly wiped the tears from her face with a handkerchief, smiling softly as a pink hue crept down the other’s cheeks. She quietly took the cloth from her and finished wiping the tears up, face more red in color now.

"You could say that… it was a very sad dream… I lost someone very dear to me in it." She clenched her fist, fighting back the urge to start crying; a tightness growing in her chest. She loathed when those memories crept up on her in the form of dreams. Hadn't she suffered enough?

"I won't let that happen, Homura," Madoka spoke calmly, wearing her ever cheerful smile, "and if nothing else, I'll never leave you." Homura couldn't stop her tears as she was hugged, clinging to her as if she would disappear if she  **_dared_ ** to let go. 

* * *

“You promised,” Homura’s voice was barely louder than a whisper, staring down at the once more lifeless body of Madoka Kaname. Tears fell from her eyes, shaking her head as she kept repeating the last thing she said, each time her tone growing louder.

“ _ You promised!!!! _ ” Her voice came out in a shrill hoarse tone, screaming at the top of her lungs into the emptiness that was once Mitakihara City. Her body shook as the adrenaline began to slow, finally starting to feel the chilly air and cold rain against her body. Her faint sobs were drowned out by the pitter patter of the raindrops into the pooled water around her, clinging to the small frame of the other.

How many times would she have to see this? How many times would it take to save her? Why was everyone in this stupid town so stubborn?! Why didn't they  **_ever_ ** listen to her?! Her hand gently pressed against Madoka’s cheek, tear swollen eyes blinking rapidly to try to keep a clear focus on her face.

“I promise I’ll save you. No matter what happens, I’ll save you. I’ll find a way where we can live happily together… I promise,” her final words sounded more like a whimper than a statement, swallowing harshly in an attempt to calm herself a bit. She needed to restart. She didn’t have time to wait around and cry, no, if she wanted to save her she needed to be by her side again as soon as possible.

* * *

Homura raised swiftly from her hospital bed, determination egging her on. She raised her soul gem to her, using its magic to fix her eyesight and other health problems. This time, she would do whatever it took to stop her; even if that meant she has to become the bad guy. She would happily take on any role to keep Madoka safe. She would be forced to have some distance between the two, but if she kept Madoka alive past everything to come, she could make amends then.

Life started in a fairly typical way, returning to school after being hospitalized for a while. She was much more fit this time, thanks to using her magic to remove her ailments. All eyes were on her, but her focus was only on Madoka. She felt bad about making her feel uncomfortable, but if she didn’t keep her focus on the girl she knew the other would make a contract before she could manage to stop her.

Time continues ever forward on, slowly, but it makes sure to keep its path set towards the future. Mami Tomoe had unfortunately perished, but it was not the first time seeing this same exact thing happen. Her plans were being forced to change, but she could still use Kyoko, who was bound to show up at any time. She naturally had her eyes on this territory, which didn’t bother her in the least. All she needed was her strength to fight Walpurgisnacht. To make sure Madoka didn’t dare think she needed to fight.

“What an idiot…” Homura hissed through her teeth, seeing Sayaka repeat a former mistake. It was unfortunate, but she would just have to push past it.

_ Why _ ? Why did Kyoko have to try and save Sayaka like that?! No. She could do this on her own. She didn’t need anyone’s help. She should have been expecting this from the beginning. Almost nothing changes. She felt a twinge of pain in her chest, quickly wiping her eyes of the threatening tears, pushing down the doubts that dared to spike.

“Madoka, please, you can’t leave me,” Homura whined, clinging to the other as the world itself was rewritten around them, Madoka’s wish being more powerful than Homura could have ever expected.

“You won’t see me, but I’ll always be with you, Homura.”

“That’s not enough!”

* * *

“Homura, I can’t stay here. I need to protect the magical girls of the world,” Madoka said softly, memories seeping through the walls of curses that Homura had created upon dragging God from the sky. She shook her head, tears starting to fall onto her cheeks.

“No! You’re just an ordinary girl who deserves an ordinary life… with me…” Her hands shook as she formed fists, voice teetering between anger and sorrow, “it’s not fair! No matter what I do, you’re always so far away from me… You’re always leaving me behind… Why can’t we be together?! I need you in my life, Madoka…”

“I know you do, Homura… Why don’t you join me? Help me with the law of cycles,” she spoke in her calming tone, gently pulling the other into a soft embrace.

“Do you mean it? Can I really…?”

“Of course. You’ll just have to give some apologies.”

“Anything as long as I can stay with you,” she whimpered, clinging tightly to her smaller frame.

Thus the god and the devil walked hand in hand, governing the laws of magical girls to keep them safe from the incubators.


End file.
